Cleaning the Dishes
by Disneyboy101
Summary: See how Nichael and Kion's brotherly relationship takes when they're washing the dishes! A Michael Rosen short story parody!


Hello, everyone! It's Disneyboy101 with a short story parody from Michael Rosen's short story called "Washing Up." It's funny and brotherly love/rivalry.  
In this version, our heroes Nichael and Kion are tasked to clean the dishes, but then everything goes down the waterfall real quick!

* * *

Cleaning the Dishes.

* * *

On Sundays, in the Animal Protection shed, my dad says, "Right, Kristal and I cooked the dinner, you two can wash it up." and then they went into the front room, so then we began.

First, there was a rau about who was to wash and who was to dry, I said to him, "You tongue's too slimy for washing, I had to hang about and all I've end up with is a saliva covered dishes." Then Kion said, "You always wash, that isn't fair!" "Hard cheese!" I said, "I'm doing it." So that was that. "Who ever dries, has to stack the dishes." I said, so that's Kion, stacking the dishes while I'm getting the water ready.

Now, quite often, we used to have mustard with our Sunday dinner, (Although, Kion doesn't like it because, you know, carnivore stuff.) and we didn't have it out of a tube, one of us used it to make it with a powder in an egg cup and there was nearly always some left over. Anyway, there's me, washing up by now and I'm standing there at the sink, my hands in the water, Kion's drying up with the drying up rag in his mouth and suddenly I go, "Quick, quick, quick, quick! Come over here! Come over here, Kion! You're gonna miss it! You're gonna miss it! Quick, quick, quick, quick! C'mon, you'll miss it!" "What!?" he asked, running across the counter. "Quick, quick, quick! Come on, c'mon! In the water!" and then he asked, "What, what do you mean?! What is it?!" "Give me your paw! Give me your paw!" I shouted and I grab his paw. "What?!" He says. "That!" I said and I pulled his paw under the water and stuffed it into the egg cup with leftover blobs of old mustard, stuck to the bottom. It's all slimy! "Oh, that's disgusting!" he exclaimed, he was gullible to believe me.

So then, he goes back to the plate and dries it up, suddenly he felt a speck of water an the back of his yellow furry neck, he looked up at the ceiling. "Where did that come from?" he asked himself, he looks at me, I'm grinning all over my big face, "Hey, cut that out!" I grinned again, I stuck my finger under the water in the bowl and flicked it at him. "Hey! That got me round my face!" "Did it? Did it? Did it?" I'm well pleased. So now, it's his turn, he looked at the drying up cloth and you know he's gotten a plan don't you? And I've been teaching for ages on the kitchen door handle. Now, I've got my back to him, washing up and he wraps it and the cloth goes out like a whip and it catches me, right on the- "OW! That hurts, Kion! I didn't hurt you!" Now it's him grinning.

So then I laugh and go, "Alright, let's call it quits" "Okay," he says, "One all, fair in square." So he goes drying up, what he doesn't know is that I've got the empty dish soap bottle under the water, it's filling up with dirty soapy water and the next thing, it's out of the water and I press the bottle with both of my hands and it splashed all over his fuzzy face. "Got you in the mush!" I said with my british accent. "Right! That's it!" he says, "I've had enough!" And he jumps off the counter, goes upstairs and he gets my old bicycle cape, yeah, one of those cape that you can wear while your riding a bicycle in the rain, so he comes downstairs, in the bicycle cape (Which it's really funny when he wears it.) and says, "Okay, I'm ready for anything you've got, you can't get me now, can you?"

So now the next thing I did was grab the little washing up brush and it's got little bits of meat fat and squashed corn stuck in it and I've come up to him and I'm in, up, under the cape with it and I'm working it, round and round, under the jumper and under his belly, neck and chin. So that makes him really wild and he makes a grab for anything that'll hold water, dip in the sink and fling it at me! What he doesn't know is that while he went upstairs to get the cape, I've got a secret weapon ready, it's my bicycle pump! I've loaded it with the dirty washing up water by sucking it all in, I picked it up and I squirt it again, all over his fur!  
Suddenly, the door open! "Have you two finished the-!" Uh-oh, it's Kristal and dad! Kristal just giggled softly but my dad's reaction is way different. "Just look at this... look at the pair of them." And there's water all over the floor, all over the table and all we've washed up is two plate and the egg cup or mustard pot (However you want to call it.). My dad face palms himself and says, "You can't be trusted to do anything like I asked, can you? Hmm?" Sometimes he says that, oh, mind you... the floor was pretty clean... after we mopped it all up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Hey, this gives me an idea! Why don't you make a short of the Lion Guard/King with one of Michael Rosen's short stories, send me some ideas for me, welp, until then, see you real soon. ;)


End file.
